


Are You or Aren't You?

by Icecat62



Category: due South
Genre: Gen, Humor, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecat62/pseuds/Icecat62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vecchio asks Fraser a question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You or Aren't You?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to RedSuitsYou@egroups.com January 2001.

Ray watched Fraser blush and stammer his way past a tall leggy brunette. She was practically throwing her chest in his face, cooing at him to go out on a date. Fraser backpedaled away from her as fast as his booted feet would carry him. By the time he got to Ray's desk, his red face had lightened to a nice pink.

Ray stared at him. How in the hell could a guy that looked as good as Fraser not take advantage of all the women that offered themselves to him? How could he constantly turn down getting laid? It amazed and confused Ray to no end. A thought nagged at the back of his mind. *Nah...no way. Not Benny. He couldn't be gay. He's so...straight.* 

Resting his head on a hand, Ray tapped a pencil.

"Ray? Is something wrong?" Fraser looked at him expectantly. That innocent face. Those blue eyes and chiseled features.

"Benny are you...you know."

Fraser looked slightly confused. "Am I what?"

"You know...do you like...you know." Lowering his voice, Ray said it. "Do you like sex?" 

The light pink tinge quickly flared back to a deep red on Fraser's cheeks. His voice was a whisper. "Ray, that is not an appropriate question."

Ray pressed on, his voice growing louder. "Well do you or don't you?"

Fraser fiddled nervously with his stetson. "That isn't...it's my..."

"Are you gay?" 

Ray's voice wasn't overly loud, but Dewy and Huey just happened to be walking past Ray's desk and they came to a stop. Both of them looked expectantly at Fraser.

Fraser looked from Ray, to Huey then to Dewey. "Ray...that is a highly personal question. Why do you need to know?"

"Are you?"

Dewey smirked at him. "Ya' know, none of us have ever seen you with a woman."

Huey frowned. "We haven't seen him with a man either." A small smile crossed his lips. "Unless you count Ray."

Ray's mouth dropped open and he yelled. "Now just you wait a minute!"

Dewey snickered. "I can picture it. I bet Fraser's an on top kinda guy."

Ray jumped to his feet and went to take a swing at Dewey.

Fraser jumped up and stopped him. "Ray, don't."

"Did you hear him?!"

"Yes Ray, I believe I did."

"What are you gonna' do about it?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?! He's saying I'm gay!"

"Isn't that what you just asked me?"

Shaking Fraser's hand off of him, Ray flopped down in his chair. "That's different."

"In what way? You asked me a question and now Detective Dewey has asked you the same. It is rather personal is it not?"

"Well...yeah. But all those women...you never...they offer themselves up to you and you 'never' take them up on it. Why?" 

Fraser cocked his head to the side. "I believe that there is more to a relationship than a physical bonding. I think that love comes first and then you..." He waved his hand about, his face renewing it's pink flush.

Dewy snickered and Huey grinned. "So if you have sex with a woman, then it means you love them?"

Fraser turned to face Huey, while he tugged nervously at his earlobe. "Well...yes actually."

"Then I suppose this means you love Frannie since you had sex with her." Huey and Dewy both chuckled.

Ray's eyes narrowed. "You never did say if you did anything with Frannie. Did you Benny?"

Fraser looked from Ray to Huey and then back to Dewy. Tugging at his collar, he cleared his throat. "I...um...I think I'm needed back at the Consulate." With that he bolted from Rays' desk and ran out of the bullpen.

Ray jumped up and ran after him, screaming all the way. "Benny! You get back here! Benny!" 

Huey and Dewey both laughed as they walked over to their desks. "So do you think Ray will catch him?"

"Nah. Fraser's faster." Dewey smiled broadly. "So what do you think? Is Fraser doin Ray or Frannie?"

Huey shook his head. "I don't know. Ray's chasing Fraser to kill him for having sex with Frannie either way though."

Both men cracked up laughing and then went back to their files.

END


End file.
